Blur
by 4ever1
Summary: Written for 12daysofclois fic 100 Challenge  Oneshot  Lois awakes in a strange place with no memories of how or why she is there . . . Rating maybe a little higher the T but not quite M  some sexual content  consider yourself warned. . .


_A/N - This story was written for the 12daysofClois fic 100 challenge. It takes place in the future of my current fic - Anything for Love - but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this fic._

_Special thanks to Rheajediknight for her impressive betaing skills._

**Blur**

Lois awoke and immediately wished she hadn't. The ache in her head was unnerving. The throbbing made opening her eyes almost impossible. Her senses started to notice things about her whereabouts. A musty smell filled the air, and she was lying on straw.

She tried to sit up, but warm hands held her down.

"Lois, be still." His voice was masculine and familiar.

"Clar . . . ?"

"It's alright Lois, you're safe now."

She laid still, enjoying his embrace trying to remember the events that brought her to their current situation.

"Take these. It will help with the pain"

She took the pills and drank the water. Moments later she drifted into sleep. Her dreams were cloudy, the images not recognizable but the intensity was real. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she awoke for the second time.

"Clark, where are we?"

No answer. She missed the safety of his embrace.

She sat up slowly and held her head. This was worse then a champagne hangover. Lois was still disoriented, and the pain in her head was not only blocking her short term memory, but it was keeping the world slightly out of focus. Bracing herself against a support beam she rose to her feet. At once she missed the soft bed the straw made. She carefully shuffled her feet forward, now wondering whether she imagined Clark was with her previously.

As she made her way to the door she became acutely aware of a burning sensation tingling in her rear. Steadying herself against a bale of hay she felt for the source of her discomfort. It was then she noticed she was practically undressed, walking around who knows where in nothing but a red flannel shirt that was entirely too big for her petite frame.

Forgetting about the pain in her head and the tingling in her rear, she brought an oversized sleeve up to her noise and inhaled deeply. As she breathed in his scent, a most intoxicating find, her pulse slowed and she exhaled a sigh of relief. Even if he wasn't there now, wearing his shirt, and smelling his scent made her feel safe.

Confused and nervous Lois made her way to the door. It was as if the knowledge that she was wearing his clothes made her brave enough to sort out her way. Lois could see the high noon sun peaking in through the space between the door and the floor.

With great effort she lurched the door forward, nearly falling as it swung open. She was blinded by the sun, and as predicted the light made the aches in her head swell and the pain in her rear overwhelming. Not a moment before she hit the ground, she heard a woman yell "Dear Lord, child, what on earth are you doing?"

Lois awoke for a third time, but her whereabouts had changed yet again. She was in a soft bed surrounded by crisp linens which had the fresh sun dried smell of the open air. She could tell from the shadows that it was dusk, but she could not recall what day it was, or where she was or why she was here. It took a moment for Lois to realize that the migraine which overtook her earlier was reduced to a dull annoyance. Her lips cracked a faint smile when she realized she was still wearing his shirt. Lois moved to lie on her back but almost too quickly she was reminded of the agonizing burning sensation she felt in her rear.

Almost too afraid to know, she hesitantly reached her hand below the covers to seek the source of her discomfort. Lois was annoyed to find several layers of gauze on her butt. Quickly forgetting about much else and eager to solve the mystery she swung her legs off the bed and lifted the shirt at the mirror. She carefully peeled away the gauze, wincing as the tape took a few layers of her surrounding skin. Was that the remittent of a knife injury? No, it couldn't be, had she really been slashed in the rear?

Her thoughts ran in circles. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was Clark? Was he in danger? Was she in danger? The last two questions would have made her laugh if she found her sense of humor, but not having any memory of the last, well how long had she been unconscious? Lois, had the odd sense of déjà vu, but it was _not_ comforting. How many times can a girl loose her memory in one lifetime?

Lois was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized he had entered the room, until she felt the security of his embrace.

He voice was deep yet soft. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not quite sure, Clark, a bit disoriented perhaps, my memory is quite cloudy."

Clark kept her warm in his embrace and gently floated her to the bed, where he was gently laying her down.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Firm hands expertly massaged her feet. His voice made her forget her pain, and his hands made her forget everything. His head lowered and his tongue gently danced on her ear.

"I think I remember something, but I am not sure . . . ." She had no defenses when it came to his hands.

"Do you remember this?" His mouth caught hers and with the slightest pressure he kissed her. Her mouth opened hungrily wanting more, deepening his kiss. It was as if she would die if she lost contact with his mouth. Her body shifted so she was positioned in a more agreeable pose and her legs wrapped around his waist. "hmm, Lois" he moaned softly, the sound vibrating her ear sent a shiver through her body.

She found her words (Lois, always found her words) "I think I remember something like that . . .where are we Clark?"

Lois realized as soon as she asked the question she didn't want to know the answer. She had known the answer since before her fainting spell outside, and since she was in no condition to stop what they had started at the moment, she was sure in the back of her mind, she didn't want to admit where she was.

"At the farm where I grew up." His hands found the buttons on her shirt and expertly undid them.

"We're at your MOTHER's house, Clark?!" She tried to shove him away from her.

His kisses started at the base of her neck and trailed slowly down between her breasts and stopped right below her belly button. "If you want me to stop Lois, all you have to do is ask." His kisses traveled lower.

She moaned an answer. "Shh" he whispered as he gently placed his index fingers on his lips. "She _is_ home."

"Clark, what are you doing? What has gotten into you?" but even as she said it, she knew it was just for show, because her hands were bringing his shirt over his head. The feel of his warm body against her sent a wave of anticipation through her. She wanted him.

"Humor me Lois, I never had a girlfriend in high school." His hand caught one breast and his mouth the other. Lois made a noise and Clark couldn't tell whether it was a laugh or a moan. No matter how many times they did this, he was always amazed he was doing this with her. No dream in the journey to and from Krypton nor fantasy the months they were apart upon his return could come close to this.

A million questions ran through Lois' mind, but she could not find her voice. Her hands were helping Clark out of his jeans and then his boxers. "Tell me what you want first, Lois." he whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond verbally, but instead guided his hand to where she wanted it most. As his one hand stroked her softly his mouth reached for hers. Their desire for each other was magnetic, and the world could crumple around them, neither of them would notice.

Lois awoke for a fourth time, in much more pleasant surroundings, Clark's embrace, the sheets tangled around them. She was still sweaty from their lovemaking but she did not want to leave his embrace.

He smiled at her "Well, that's one fantasy down . . . ." his voice humorous.

She smiled back at him, she had so many questions. Lois still couldn't remember what seemed like a few days. "So, you've never been caught making out while you were in high school?"

He bit his lip to hide the smirk "My Mother's not home Lois. She won't be back until tomorrow."

"Wha-" she leaned her body over him peering into his eyes, "What was that all about then?"

His fingers drew pictures on her back "I thought it would be fun, I mean I never made out with anyone in this house, and I have always fantasized about making love to you here, but we're not in high school and I don't think I could have done that with my Mother in the house, maybe in high school I might have . . . risked it, but like so many other things, I missed out."

Lois thought about what Clark had said for a moment. She wanted to ask him more, about what other things he regretted missing out on, in the hopes she could make a couple more of those fantasies _come_ true. However, she had to have a couple of other things cleared up first, her _rear _perhaps. "Clark, why did you tell me your Mother was home then?"

He drew in a breath "Do you really not know Lois?" he leaned in a placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, and his arms cradled her closer "I know you love danger, so I thought it would make it more _fun _for you."

Lois sighed aloud "You really do know me, don't you?" It did not require an answer; he drew her closer to him. "I thought I heard her earlier, outside."

"She was here earlier, keeping an eye on you, there was a building fire in Hong Kong. She left shortly after I returned. She is visiting some old friends out east for the weekend. Speaking of earlier, how's your head? I'm really sorry about that."

Her hands reached for her head, there was still a dull thud but the release of endorphins earlier, really helped ease the pain "Clark what are you sorry about, I don't even know what happened, and my butt . . .what happened to my butt?"

"What's the last thing you remember Lois?"

"If I had a dollar for every time you asked me that question . . . ." Her voice playfully trailed off and she glanced to make sure he knew she was kidding. It was still a bit of a sensitive area for him, he could not let go of his regrets.

Lois had to think for a moment, it was hard to clear her thoughts enough to figure out what the last thing she remembered was "I think I remember being in a warehouse in Metropolis."

"We were following up on the Fetcher kidnapping case when we were ambushed at the warehouse. There was _a lot_ of gun fire, but we managed to get through the worst of it unscathed." He paused thinking of how to tell her the next part. "We sort of got caught up in each other after that." Lately, dangerous situations had become her aphrodisiac, not that he was complaining but they had a habit of behaving less then pious in odd situations. "I hadn't done a complete sweep of the warehouse and Elliot Readhold slashed you. The range was so close that it was over before I could react. I didn't think, I just swept you into my arms and brought you here, to the barn, the safest place I could think of at the moment." He stopped his story. He was hoping she wouldn't ask about her head.

"Clar-" Oh, no he thought, she is going to ask about it. "Clark, that doesn't explain my head or why I don't remember any of this." She looked at him suspiciously, she was sure he was omitting something, something very crucial.

"Well, I brought you here and tried to clean the wound, and patch you up. It was very deep and I didn't want to take you to a hospital where they would ask questions. I didn't want to be away from you, so I thought I would patch you up myself." He paused hoping that explanation would let things lie still.

"and . .. . I know there is more to this story, my head Clark, the amnesia?"

"We were here in the barn and you were in hysterics. I didn't know the pain you were feeling would be so great and I underestimated the need for some sort of local anesthesia. You were screaming bloody murder."

Lois could tell from the way he kept her body close to his that he regretted something. "Clark, spit it out already." She couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice.

Clark drew in a deep breath. "I didn't think it through nearly as much as I should have, but I knew I could control my strength and I knew just the right amount of pressure to use in order to knock you out, without causing any permanent damage. I'm really sorry Lois."

Lois drew in a breath "Let me get this straight, I was in hysterics because of the pain a knife wound to my ass was causing and you thought the best way to handle the situation would be to knock me out so that I would be calm enough for you to fix my first wound?"

The way she said it made him wince "ummm . . .yeah, it seemed like a good solution at the time, you know that's what they did before anesthesia was invented."

Lois chuckled, she was amazed by how when forced to make decisions about her well being Clark turned into a third grader "Clark, next time you have one of these brilliant ideas, it wouldn't hurt if you said 'hey, Lo, I think if I kiss you and take away your memories of the last six months you'd be better off, what do you think?' or even 'um, Lois do you think if I knocked you out it would be the best way for me to calm you down so I can clean your stab wound?"

He leaned over and placed a firm kiss on her lips, his voice a whisper "It's all with the best intentions, Lo, I don't think I could survive losing you again."

Her lips cracked a smile "Do you think you could stop steeling my memories long enough for me to _remember_ the conception of our next child?"

"Perhaps" he responded playfully, "but I certainly wouldn't mind recreating the first . . . ."


End file.
